It is known in the prior art to secure motorcycles, quads, bicycles, snowmobiles, dune buggies or other similar type toys into the bed of a pick-up truck or a u-haul type trailer. Typically, these restraining devices utilize the front or side walls of the carrier or trailer in conjunction with straps, rope, chain or other similar items that connect with some form of a hook, latch, bar or ring to tie-down these toys for travel. The toy itself may be tied down or a trailer supporting the toy, e.g., a wave runner trailer may be tied down.
Present day trailer industry manufacturers build many different models and styles of trailers like enclosed cargo, utility and recreational travel trailers sometimes referred to as “toy haulers” or “sport trailers”. Many of these trailers provide a rear or front ramp that drops down for loading and unloading of the toys inside the trailer. This adds additional weight and the distribution of this added weight to these types of trailers is an issue noted in the trailer manufacturers' “owners manual” as guidelines for the consumer. One example of a toy hauler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,726 to Parmer, herein incorporated in its entirety by reference.
To restrain the toys found in the trailers, the prior art employs a variety of rings extending across metal recessed cups, which are usually flush mounted in the floor of the trailer. The rings interface with the free end of a strap, rope, chain or other similar type matter for securement purposes.
Another device employs a floor-mounted receiver that utilizes an aperture designed to receive the front or rear wheel of the toy that it is intended to secure, with the toy sliding into place.
Yet another prior art device employs a plunger, which, when aligned with an aperture in the track, permits the toys to be latched and held at that particular place.
The prior art devices discussed above are not without their problems though. Devices utilizing rings as the tie down or anchor that are mounted in the floor at fixed locations leave little flexibility to adjust for multiple toys to be secured. The angles sometimes needed to secure multiple toys require multiple rings for security and are only as good as the holding power of the straps, rope, chain or other like matter. Also, rings or ring-like devices do not create a front or rear tire stopping point or wall from which the wheels can be independently secured.
While the prior art floor mounted track may be adequate for multiple adjustments, it does not create a front or rear tire stopping point or wall from which the wheels can be independently secured. The track must also be maintained to remain free from sand, gravel and excessive dirt or rocks that may impede its ability to allow apertures that attach to the track to slide free for adequate adjustment.
Still another problem exists with conventional tie down or anchor devices or methods, which rely solely on straps, ropes, chains or other similar methods of securing the toys. These methods and devices have a tendency to loosen with excessive movement of the transporting vehicle. That is, the secured toys are held down by a strap or similar item and in part by the tension in the suspension of the secured toys themselves. Without a secondary position locking method and/or device in place, a loosened strap allows the toy to move freely about the towing vehicle and come into damaging contact with other toys or trailer/carrier components.
Therefore, a need exists for a novel arrangement that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art discussed above. The present invention responds to this need by providing a secondary source of securing the toys for travel, as well as an integrated device that spreads the weight across a large amount of the trailer floor space to more adequately position the load for travel.